


One-shots

by SupremeFangirl5



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Langst, Terrible writing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unhappy Ending, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeFangirl5/pseuds/SupremeFangirl5
Summary: One-shots for voltron, and I take suggestions. You want one shots for other fandoms, I will see what I can do.First chapter is Matt/Lance/PidgeThird chapter is implied Theo/Stiles/MaliaFourth Chapter is Jackson Whittemore/ Stiles Stilinski





	1. Lance/Pidge/Matt

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off some drawings I have seen.

Pidges pov:

“Hey Shiro, have you seen Matt? I wanted to see if he’d like to train with me, because we haven’t been able to hang out lately.” I questioned Shiro. Shiro looked up and shrugged.

“Last I saw him, he was taking a nap.” Shiro replied. I nodded and sighed. Where was he? I stumbled down to his room and there I knocked a few times.

“Matt? Matt are you in there?” I called out, but I received no answer. I sighed.

“Matt if you're in there i’m coming in, so pleeease be decent.” I called before finally pulling open the door. I looked around but I didn’t see him. I slowly approached the couch in the middle of the room, which was facing away from me. I wouldn’t put it past Matt to try and scare the crap out of me. What I saw was kinda cute actually. As I peaked over the edge of the couch, there Matt was. However his frame was dwarfed by the taller figure of Lance. Matt was laying with his head on Lance’s chest. His arms were wrapped around Lance and vice versa, and they both appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Well they did anyway.

“Matt! Stop flirting with my teammates!” I screamed, waking both of them up, and I saw a blush appear on Lance’s cheek.

“God dammit! Woman, I have been in a space jail, for TWO YEARS, while you got a ficking castle of hot guys! LET ME HAVE THIS!!!” Matt shouted back, not entangling himself from Lance, but lifting his head enough to turn and face me. 

“What- are- are you hissing at me?! No. Nuh-uh. I was having a good nap, and now you are trying to ruin it. Nope. No thank you.” Matt said, before turning back and resting on Lance’s chest again, with a soft sigh.

“Oh, come on. How good of a pillow can he be? The dude’s all bones!” I said, but before I could complain more, Matt pulled me down on the couch with him, and scooted over. My head was on Lance’s chest too, and honestly? He was really warm, and I closed my eyes and sighed. It was really calming. Soon enough though I began to feel vibrations through his body, and I opened my eyes, to see Lance looking at both me and Matt, and a huge smile over his face, and I realized that he was laughing at both me and Matt.

“Hey! Stop laughing at me!” Matt mumbled, eyes still closed.

“I can’t help it!” Lance said voice still raspy from sleep, “You guys are so small, and cute! Look at you both, you're just curled up! You guys are really tired!"

“I’m not that tired!” I pouted. Lance just gave me a look.

“Yeah, okay sure. Just shut up and go to sleep Pidge, m’kay?” Lance replied.

“Whatever.” I muttered, but I didn’t continue arguing. Matt whispered something to Lance, and Lance nodded. Soon Lance began singing a song. It was in a language that I didn’t understand, but it sounded beautiful. The way he sang was calming and comforting, and Lance’s arm came up and wrapped around me. I let my eyes close and, this time no images of what had happened to my family and friends, or images of what could happen came to me. Lance’s song held them all at bay and kept the nightmares from coming. I sighed again, and I realized why Matt was mad that I interrupted his nap. Lance was warm, and calming, and the song was like an oath of protection, and his arms made sure I was safe and secure on this small, cramped couch. I could feel my brother breathing next to me, and could hear Lance’s heartbeat, steady and strong. I let is song carry me far away from my worries and far away from my problems, and I gave in to sleep.

I finally let myself rest.

A few weeks later.  
Pidge’s pov:

“Pidge, you look a lot better! You're a lot more energized too! I’m glad you and Matt are both finally getting some sleep. I was getting worried, with how big your guys dark circles were.” Shiro said.

“Yeah, honestly, what’s your guys secret?” Hunk asked. Me and Matt both looked at each other. Matt had made me swear not to tell. He didn’t mind sharing with me, but if we told the rest of them he was worried that we wouldn’t have enough room to have any time with Lance. I felt bad, because yes they needed sleep too, but Lance was our secret. We weren’t going to share him. Besides there wasn’t enough room for them on the couch. Me and Matt turned back to them and shrugged.

“Nothing much. We just figured some things out that help us. That’s all.” Matt replied with a smile. The rest of them shrugged before engaging in conversations and other things. Me and Matt, however both left the room, and headed to a room that was becoming increasingly familiar to me. We opened the door, and entered, and Lance was already laying on his bed, looking at things, and me and Matt headed over, laying down. 

“Whatcha looking at?” Matt asked.

“Just a picture of my family” he said, showing us.

“Do you miss them?” I asked.

“I miss them a lot. But it’s not as bad as it used to be. I got you guys, right?” He replied. 

“Always.” Matt and me replied instantly. And that was that. We went about our usual routine.

We did that for months. And then we got a distress signal. It turned into a trap, and I was almost hit, because my back was turned. The only reason I wasn’t was because of Lance. He jumped in front of the blast before it could hit me. Now he was gone. Now the memories we made were just that. Now he wouldn’t sing for us again. Now he would never hold me and Matt and tell us we would find our dad, and tell us everything was going to be okay. That when all of this was over, we’d go down to Earth together and bring our dad back to mom, and meet his family. Now he would never see his family again, and they’d never know what happened to him. I realized then that none of that was going to happen. Nothing good ever happens to us. So now I knew, that if they took Lance, then why should I believe that the dreams he gave us would live on? Why would they live on, if he didn’t?

Fin


	2. One Shot #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance: Italics  
> Red: Bolded  
> Blue: Underlined and Bolded

It was supposed to be another mission, and for the most part it was. Except, this time they didn’t realize I was asking for help. It wasn’t really their fault. I should’ve told someone sooner, but… but they were happier after that mission long ago. The mission when a droid hit me with their spell. The spell messed up my vocal cords for two weeks. We had to let them heal, and those two weeks showed me something. That I wasn’t really necessary.`Not to them, and not to anyone. The first week was difficult. Pidge screamed when I tried to get her attention by tapping her shoulder, telling me she didn’t like being touched. Hunk got irritated when I didn’t give him feedback to his cooking. Shiro and Keith were annoyed that I didn’t answer when I was asked a question. Then… It changed. They talked about how nice and peaceful it was without me around. Without me talking. They were… happier. I wasn’t useful in training, I didn’t provide anything they couldn’t get anywhere else. I was an unnecessary paladin. Blue didn’t even want me anymore. That’s when I knew. So I stopped talking. Even when my voice was better, I didn’t speak, and they forgot all about. We went on our way, and I put up a smile and a brave face and acted like me…. But I still didn’t speak. I grinned at them, laughed, but no words came out of my mouth. And when I was alone all the masks came down. I let myself look in the mirror, and I let the tears come. When I got really sad I went to Blue. She wasn’t mine anymore, and I could feel our connection getting weaker, but I liked to sit and talk with her for a while. Then I would head over to Red. My connection to red wasn’t as strong as mine was with Blue, but it was something. I took it as a sign that I wasn’t her real paladin, and she was waiting for the real one. Until the. However, i’d love Red just the same. 

 

But back to the present right? It was supposed to be simple. Get in, get the hostages, and get out. But while we were making our escape, I got behind. They had all gotten to their lions, and I was getting towards Red (because she wasn’t my lion, I was just a stand in.) and suddenly I was taken down. It was one of of Prince Lotions generals. Lotor slowly came up towards me.

 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? The red paladin of Voltron? Well this is interesting.” He purred, like a cat who got the canary. I struggled under his general, straining in my mind to connect with red. I screamed in my head to leave, hoping she got the message, because even though I was neither her, nor Blue’s paladin, I cared deeply for both of them, and I did not want her to get taken by the Galra. I don’t know if she listened because Lotor had grabbed my chin at that moment.

 

“Poor Paladin. Forgotten by everyone who he cares about.” Lotor said, and maybe I was desperate and I imagined it, but I swear I could see sorrow, pain, and pity in his eyes. 

 

_ Fuck off, Prince Lotion. _ I snarled angrily in my head, glaring at him.

 

“But would it not be nice?” He whispered, reaching out to me. I angrily jerked away from him.

 

_ What the hell are you talking about, Lotwhore? _ I growled, but I was truly curious. As if reading my mind, he replied.

 

“To get away. To never have to deal with them. To start a new life. To be happy. Would it not be nice? You poor forgotten soul, have you not turned to us to drown you're lonely tears?” He murmured, and his words washed over me, soothing me. It would be nice, and I felt my body slow. I struggled to get up, to get away, to  _ scream  _ for my teammates.  _ My teammates who were supposed to have my back.  _ My heart told me to sleep, to rest, but my mind screamed out, begging me to fight. I opened my mouth and let out a scream, shouting for Allura, Keith, Shiro,  _ anyone. _ But it was too late. No one answered. 

 

Lotor’s mouth lifted in a smug smile as he grinned down at me, “See paladin? You are  **_worthless to them._ ** They do not  **_need or want you._ ** Now it’s time to lay you to rest.” As soon as he said that, his general acted. A knife plunged straight into my stomach as she ripped the armour off. I gasped out as My vision began to be covered with black spots, and slowly a ringing entered my ears. My eyes struggled to stay open. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed forever was Lotor’s smug face, and an overwhelming sense of disappointment that not even one paladin noticed I was gone. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

And then I woke up. It was cold and dark wherever I was. I reached out for anything, and I felt a warm buzz tingle my arm. I followed it, and was pleasantly surprised when I saw Red and Blue. 

 

_ Hey girls  _ I murmured to them, and was shocked when I heard my voice, wispy and weak sounding. I looked down at myself for the first time to find my body was wispy too, as if I was seeing it through a piece of smudge glass.  _ Whats going on?  _ I said aloud to myself.

 

**_You have joined our world paladin. You're part of the spirit world that we belong in._ **

 

**_ When Red left you, my cub, Something bad happened. You're body was returned to us as a scrap by the paladins who mistreated you. _ **

 

**_The galran had used a type of poison on you cub, and it slowly began to deteriorate your body, however since it’s not your time, you returned._ **

 

_ So you're saying….I’m a ghost?  _

 

**_Yes my cub._ **

 

_ Where are the others? The other paladins? _

 

**_They are in the control room cub._ **

 

_ I am going to see them, I’ll be right back  _ I shouted back at them, already running out the room. I couldn’t believe this. I was a ghost? My thoughts were racing as I rushed to my team. When I finally got through the door, I floated through it. There the others were, all sitting listening to Shiro speak. 

 

“I know that Lance’s death was a big deal, but frankly we should focus on the next thing. Finding a new red paladin. Know we are going to go through us and see if she accepts any of us. Ready?” He asked.

 

“Ready as I ever will be.” Hunk muttered, and they all began walking towards the hanger. There the particle barrier was down and Red’s mouth was open. However as Keith, who was the first one up to try out, went closer her jaws snapped shut.

 

“Red?” Keith murmured. “Look I know that it hurts, but we need to do our job! Please let us in.” I kept my thoughts clear, but i couldn’t repress the hurt, that they could just replace me, just like that. I pushed it aside and watched, but I couldn’t stop the single tear roll down my cheek, as they all lined up, forgetting me, as they tried to open Red. 

 

_ Open Red. The job is more important. _

 

And then, with more tears in my eyes, I turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3: Theo/Malia/Stiles

It’s too much. Too much and not enough. I wanted power, I craved it. I needed it. Needed to feel the rush of adrenaline and strength in my bones, reminding me that I am not a failure or a weak, scared, little boy. I needed them. I felt invincible when I was near them. They were a drug I couldn’t get enough of. I would die happily if it was from an overdose of them. 

 

Her and her blunt way of doing things. She didn’t understand human culture very well, but she knew the ways of the wild, and she applied them easily, Malia did. 

 

And then there was the boy with the moles. He was funny and goofy and a sarcastic little shit, but that’s all they say. Hew was more though. He was strong and he had a war raging inside him, and he was  _ winning. _ No matter what you threw at Stiles, he was going to get back up again.

 

Together they saw the world, not in black and white like Scott, but in shades of gray. They both knew that the world isn’t good vs. bad, or anything like that because they saw first hand how gray the world is. Stiles saw it when he heard that murder is bad. Unless of course it’s self defense, or you had no other choice. Malia saw it when she was in the wild, when she saw that you had to do what you had to do to survive. 

 

Not only that, but they were smart. Smart enough not to trust me. They couldn’t help falling for my tricks, but Stiles never trusted me, and made sure to keep Malia cascious of me. They were beautiful. They were  **perfect** . They were  **mine** .

 

I laid claim to them, and I was going to keep them. I wanted to see them through everything. I wanted to see their faces when they found out I betrayed them, when they realized I killed Scott. I wanted to see them broken, beaten, and without hope. I wanted every messy, bloody shard of them. And I was going to get it. This would all end with them kneeling at my side, with that power rushing through my vines, and everything would be fine. Yes, everything is going fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short little thing because I wanted to try my hand at this pairing because there's not that much of it. I also might continue this into a full blown story since this is just a little snippet, but I want to try and get a few more chapters in for my Voltron story before I do anything new.


	4. Blood in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Blood//Water by grandson

Nothing was fine. I didn’t know what to do, I felt like I was losing my mind. It screamed in my head. It wanted out, it wanted _blood_. I couldn’t give it what it wanted. It took to much last time. It was a toxic thing. It was poison in my bloodstream and I couldn’t stop it. I couldn’t sleep. Instead of visions of monsters dancing in my head it was memories of Allison prancing around up there. I wasn’t sure what was worse.

 

People always seemed to focus on Scott’s pain with Allison, and they always seemed to forget about Chris Argents pain. The price of the Nogitsune’s greed was his daughter, and now? Now he was lost. He lost his entire family slowly after meeting us. We’re like a virus, a sickness, polluting everything around us turning the waters red with blood. It follows us everywhere we go. I can still see it on my hands.

 

Honestly I don’t know what to do anymore. I’m so used to being the person with the plans to save all of us, and now. Now i’mnot sure I want to be saved. All least i’m not alone in my feelings. However unlikely, me and Jackson Whittmore make one hell of a team. Guilt is a strong motivator and no one is as guilty as me and him.

 

We ruined lives and we deserve to pay for that. We won’t get free from it. We’re just waiting for that knock on the door to come and destroy us, to stop us from hurting more people. Or maybe it won’t come. And it will leave us to suffer because we hurt others, why should we get the easier way out?

 

“Stop thinking Stilinski. All you’re gonna do is hurt yourself.” Jackson’s voice brought me out of my thoughts. Slicing them to pieces, and startling me so bad I fell out of my seat.

 

“Jesus Christ, what is with you werewolves and climbing in through my window at odd hours of the night? It’s like three in the morning.” I whispered at him. I took the time it took me to say that to analyze him. His dirty blonde hair was a mess, and he had bags under his blue eyes. He looked haggard and tired, like someone had just run him through the ringer a few times.

 

“You’re one to talk Stilinski. Why are you still awake?” He said, cool and aloof. He wasn’t trying to hurt, he was trying to gain information, because that was who he was, it’s how he survives, and even Lydia’s love couldn’t change that.

 

I gave him a smile in return. He knew very well why I wasn’t asleep because it was the same reason that he wasn’t asleep now. I didn’t want to say it, because what would I say. ‘ _Hey, I’m not sleeping because every time I close my eyes I see myself stabbing Allison, I see her dying because of me and I hear his voice in my head telling me what to do, I hear him asking me to let him in!’_ Yeah no. That is a one way ticket to a mental institute and my dad and Scott both still need me.

 

“You know why.” And he nodded in confirmation. It usually went like this. We’d talk for a while, sarcastic comments and random conversation points, before we got what we really wanted. We both moved to the bed and Jackson stripped down to boxers and his t-shirt. Then we climbed in. In the dark room it was hard too tell what was real and what wasn’t, but I had never been scared of the dark before, and I wasn’t about to let the supernatural change that now.

 

“Stilinski, stop thinking.” Jackson grumbled. He wrapped an arm around me, pulling me close to him, which I was thankful for. He was extremely warm thanks to his wolf power. It was such a difference to the Nogitsune and it’s cold that it made sure that I didn’t think about what happened with that monster.

 

“Thank you.” It wasn’t even the tip of the iceberg how I felt, but it was the one thing I knew I could say that he wouldn’t reject, and I wasn’t in the mood to be rejected.

 

“You shouldn’t thank me. I tried to kill you, and I was never nice to you even before that.” He grumbled out. He looked down at me, blue eyes meeting my brown ones, and I smiled.

 

“People can change. You already begged me for forgiveness, why shouldn’t I give it to you?” I asked.

 

He stayed silent. Then, almost as if asking me for permission, he edged closer. His lips were centimeters away. I gave him a nod and closed my eyes as he surged forward, lips meeting mine. Maybe we did have blood in the water. Maybe we’d never be free from it. But at least we’d be together. We were guilty together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im working on the next chapter for I miss you, but I have a huge case of writers block. I only managed to shove out a few sentences, and I'm not entirely happy with it. For now take this mess, inspired by the song Blood//Water, which I listened to on repeat while I tried to force this out. Im not happy with it, but it's something.


End file.
